pairofkingspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mikayla Makoola
Mikayla Makoola is a royalty in Kinkow and dueteragonist of series. She's the royal advisor's daughter who has a lot of knowledge about Kinkow's history and is good with swords. History Mikayla first met Brady and Boomer when they first entered the castle. She showed them to their room, Brady almost said sack to normal when the twins learned that to turn a mermaid back to normal all you need is to spray them with salt water. Season One When she met Brady, Mikayla thought he was a little weird even though Brady tries to impress her in some episodes. Its unknown if Mikayla likes Brady or not. Season Two In Season 2 Mikayla starts to like King Brady in the episode the evil king she dreams of almost kissing him and later actually does. Season Three In season 3 ever since Brady left, Mikayla is crazy and soft and vulurable at the same time. Mikayla also seems scary and too overprotective even dangerous, she doesn't seem to think straight time to time and it is now known that she has a Machete named Stabetha.It's been also realize that she's nerdy,dorky but she becomes more of a friend to the kings. Her self esteem went down and will change for people to like her, Mikayla seems to avoid having fun. Boz doesn't like her since she looks like his ex-girlfriend and she doesn't like him either. Mikayla seems to have had changed personality ever since Brady left. In season 3, It seems that Mikayla is a terrible dancer. Physical Appearance Mikayla has brown hair and hazel eyes. She tends to wear short shorts and dresses that are usually boldly coloured or printed. She is proven many times, to be the strongest girl on earth. Personality Mikayla's sassy, bossy, strong, and self-cofident. She also seems to have great skill at hand to hand combat. She promised to have the kings stay away from trouble. She first appeared celebrating the return of the twin kings. She then shows a tour of the castle to them. Ever since the first episode the twin kings liked her. Boomer thinks she's pretty, Brady has a big crush on her and has shown it in every episode, But Boz On The Other Hand Hates her. She is also the best trained security member on the island, other than her father, Mason, and is left in charge whenever he must leave. In "Big Kings On Campus" she said to Brady and Tristan that she got a scar on her neck from tackling a crocodile. Mason, the hero of Kinkow, is Mikayla's father.She likes King Brady, despite being confused abouth what she really feels. She kissed him in The Evil King. Mikayla's machette name is Stabathea. Appearances Quotes "And now we have a king called Boomer" ( To Brady) "My dad made this pool table, out of the bones of boys who ask me out" - Return of the Kings ---- talking to Roger "We need girl guards." "Oh, my dad's going to freak." "Watch me do my thing." "Leave at once or face the consequences." "How am I doing? I'm a mermaid. A seaturtle winked at me. And I liked it. And now eveywhere I go this creepy hermit crab follows me around play calypso music." - A Mermaid's Tail ---- "So. uh, when they threw toast at you this morning, was the toaster attached?" "I'm not dress for breakfast, I'm dressed for the first day back to school." - Big Kings On Campus _____________________________________________________________________________________________ " You don't dump me, i dump you!" "But what if I still like you?" - The Ex Factor Trivia *She is one-sixteenth sasquatch because her father is 1/8 *According to Sabrina her favorite color is blue *When Brady left she wanted a chance to talk to him and that she was confused but had feelings for him *She holds a grudge against Sabrina. *She kissed Brady in The Evil King. *She owns a Nanju belt. *She tacked a crocodile, and presumably won, although she got a scar. *Mikayla may have more snot than average, as she sneezed gallons of snot per second in Big Mama Waka, although this may be a waka waka side effect. *Many fans blame Mikayla for Brady leaving the island because she wouldn't date him. *In Beach Bully Bingo, when Mikayla stepped on the balcony, the entire iland cheered. *She can give bone-crushing hugs. She also states that she is over twice as strong as anybody else on Kinkow. This may include her dad. *Mikayla is loved by many boys in the series, such as Brady, Boz, Lanny, and No Beard. *When she is embarrassed, she hides in a hair helmet. *She is the strongest girl in the world. *In Return of the Kings, she states that she can build rafts very quickly. *She gave a name to her machete: Stabita. *She can imitate a dolphin impossibly well. *In Meet the Parents, she used a hammerspace ability when she pulled weapons out of nowhere. *In Long Live The Kings, she mentions that she can do 1,000 crunches in a row without breaking a sweat. *She is very pretty and knows it, as she claims that she is "too pretty" to get taken by the bat again. *She has shown many superhuman abilities throughout the series, such as: super speed(Oh Brother, Where Arr Thou, Thumb & Thumber), teleportation(Pair of Jokers, The Trouble with Doubles, Sleepless in the Castle), hammerspace (Meet the Parent), incredible accuracy(Return of the Kings, Long Live the Kings), and super strength (Beach Bully Bingo). Gallery Pair-of-kings-kelsey-chow-1.jpg Mitchel-musso-brakayla-kings-11.jpg 332407.jpg 337430.jpg Pair Of Kings S02E11 Big Mama Waka Part 2 155.jpg Pair Of Kings S02E08 How I Met Your Brother 008.jpg 04752f5d7848d636ac2e3810037d6010.jpg Mikayla_da_mermaid.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-05-11h39m45s43.png vlcsnap-2012-05-05-23h41m59s102.png BoomerFantasyMikayla.png See Also Category:Characters Category:Main Characters